Bonnie Gordon
|image= The_Quest_Wikia-Bonnie_Gordon-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Female |Age= 28 |Hair color= Red |Eye color= Blue |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies= |Strengths= |Weaknesses= |Education= |Occupation= |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personal Bio Overcoming a major obstacle at an early age, Bonnie taught herself to walk straight after being born with her legs twisted. She is primed for an adventure having spent two months traveling with gypsies after having to leave her home in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina.Official bio (Section below taken from ABC.com - Bonnie Gordon's profile) What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - I have been a fantasy fan for as long as I can remember. My room was always full of wizards, fairies, unicorns, dragons... I guess the very first memory that stands out is the first time I read "The Hobbit." I was in 4th grade, and was instantly mesmerized. I would grab a butter knife from the kitchen to be my "Sting" and go on adventures in my room as Bonnie Baggins! I also vividly remember keeping a bag of clothes by my bed as a child... Just in case Peter Pan came to take me to Neverland! (It could happen!) What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - The craziest thing I've ever done in the name of fandom is.... Audition for a reality TV show! Just kidding! Haha! ;) It would have to be when I went on a two month tour with a traveling gypsy equestrian show! They needed an emcee for their summer shows, and the idea of traveling Ren Faire to Ren Faire across the country, dressing up and yelling as a medieval wench, sounded like heaven! I quit my job, sold a bunch of my belongings, and packed up everything I owned into two suitcases. My mother calls it, "that time I ran away and joined the circus." :) What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - Fantasy. That sums it up in one word. Fantasy itself is my guilty pleasure. The notion that anything and everything is possible! The idea that the lonely kid sitting in the corner, can be the hero. The idea that a little girl can put on plastic costume wings, and instantly be transformed into a fairy princess. How do you define a hero? - In my opinion, you don't have to be a warrior to be a hero. It's all about what's inside. I know that sounds super cheesy... I think that's why "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings" had such a big impact on my life growing up. As a child, I was never the most athletic. I was that kid sitting on the bench at the sidelines, cheering the rest of the team on - knowing I wouldn't get put into the game... Reading about the hobbits: Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin - these were the characters that I considered the true heroes of the stories, and they were the ones who weren't the fastest or the strongest. They had never wielded a sword or faced a villain before their journey. It made me realize at a young age that being a hero is about doing the right thing, having a good heart, and never giving up - Not about how fast you can run or how hard you can swing a sword. Who is your your real-life hero and why? - Sandra Broussard - my high school Speech and Drama teacher. She taught me so much - Not just how to fully use my energy and talents, but about believing in myself and to be proud of who I am... To embrace my flaws. To use my talents and my heart to inspire others. She gave me the push I needed to take a leap of faith and to pursue my dreams. Describe yourself in three words. - Bonnie. Gordon. Word. - Just kidding... Wait. Now it's 10 words! Aaahh! - Sunny, Imaginative, and Clumsy! Video Interview Memorable Quotes References